Have a Flower
by BrynnH87
Summary: Written for a round of LWFS with a prompt of 'spring'. Abby brings flowers all around. Rated "T" for some suggestive humor.


**Title:** Have a Flower

**Characters: ** Abby, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs

**Pairings: ** a small implication of UST with Tony/Ziva (blink and you'll miss it)

Abby bounced out of the elevator holding a flat of small, potted flowers, and proceeded to plop a pot on each desk she passed until there were only four left.

"I saved the best ones for you guys!" She proudly announced as she rounded the partition surrounding team Gibbs.

"Have I forgotten some obscure America holiday?"Ziva asked, puzzled, as Abby positioned a yellow tulip on her desk. The fact that it was getting dirt on the file that had first claim to the center of said desk seemed completely lost on Abby. "Buy a Co-worker a Flower Day", perhaps?" the Mossad officer speculated.

"'Tulip Tuesday' maybe?" Tony played along as he received his own pink and green present.

"That can't be, Tony," McGee joined in as Abby carefully placed a daffodil on his desk. "Mine's not a tulip."

"I've got it!" Tony looked triumphant, "It's 'Buy a 'Daffy'-dil for a 'Daffy' Co-worker Day!"

McGee shot the older man a black look which turned positively wicked. "So, does that mean that your 'two-lips' should meet Ziva's 'two-lips'?"

The black look was returned by both agents mentioned. Tony marched over to McGee's desk and unceremoniously plopped his tulip on the younger agent's desk. 'Maybe _you_ should keep your 'two-lips' _shut_!" Tony grabbed the daffodil and went back to his own desk.

"So really, Abby," Ziva decided to speculate on Tony's reaction later, "What's the occasion?"

"It's spring, Ziva!"

"Uh…" McGee began eloquently, "It's been spring for a while now, Abby! It's not like it's the first day or anything."

"Yeah Abs," Tony added, getting over his temporary snit, "I can't remember you ever giving us flowers in spring before. And I'll tell you, Abs. _You_ giving anyone flowers that aren't black would be a red letter day!"

"Well," McGee observed, holding up the recently switched tulip, "Maybe just a pink letter day!"

"Or yellow?" Ziva joined in the game, holding up her own tulip, pausing only to shoot an evil look at the soil that had the audacity to join its brethren on her desk.

"Why the flowers this year, Abby?" McGee tried to get them back on track.

"Well," Abby didn't quite blush, because Abby didn't blush, but it was close. "_This_ year, I'm dating the owner of a local greenhouse."

They all shot her quizzical looks. "What?" she continued, "It's the only place in town I can get black roses. Can I help it if the owner is drop dead gorgeous?"

Gibbs chose that moment to round the corner and he snapped, "Can we get to work instead of discussing Abby's love-life?"

"Some people live for the vicarious thrill of hearing about _other_ people's love lives because they don't have any of their own. Isn't that right McDateless?"

"Hey!" McGee was a writer so he always had witty comebacks. "Your dry spell is longer than mine!"

Ziva couldn't help herself, "I'm confused. Isn't the typical male response usually '_mine _is longer than _yours'_?"

Abby giggled. "I can get my yardstick!"

"Isn't that a little optimistic Abby?" Ziva continued poking fun at the guys.

"Work!" Gibbs ordered, "Now!"

Abby held out the last pot of flowers for Gibbs to collect as everyone else tried to look busy. "Here boss-man, I didn't forget you. I don't think they're in season yet, but Barrett hothouses all sorts of 'out of season' flowers, and when I saw them I knew I just _had_ to get them for you. They match your personality perfectly!"

Both Gibbs and Abby ignored it when the other two male agents mouthed to each other 'Barrett?' and made faces.

"Happy Spring, Abs," Gibbs kissed her forehead and watched her bounce back to the elevator. He sat behind his desk and placed the plant in full view of his team.

He smiled to himself as he watched all three agents try to figure out what kind of plant Abby had given him. It wasn't one of the 'typical' spring flowers, but he had recognized it right away and had barely suppressed a chuckle.

Gibbs figured Ziva would be left in the dust with this contest – not knowing the American names of plants – but it was talking his boys longer than he would have thought. Finally they both spoke at the same time.

"Snap-dragons!"

End


End file.
